Sparks of Jealousy
by DevilintheAngel
Summary: There is only one person that Daisuke thinks about...Satoshi. Dark is jealous so he tries his best to make Daisuke love him...to no avail. Will Daisuke ever fall in love with Dark?...SatoxDai DaixDark


**Disclaimer: **Me not own DNAngel...ooo...nice name...anyways...

Woh, my first Dark and Dai fic...interesting...

* * *

**Sparks of Jealousy**

_"D...Daisuke!" Satoshi moaned as he thrusted one last time._

_Daisuke clutched Satoshi's shoulders, his nail digging into his pale, slender shoulders, his body slick with sweat. Daisuke's body became taut for a moment, his mind in pure bliss, then...relief. Satoshi collapsed on top of Daisuke, gasping for breath. Then, he smiled down at him, his sapphire eyes glassy. _

_Satoshi leaned down, his lips gently pressing against his in a tender kiss. Daisuke clutched Satoshi's hair and deepened the kiss, their tongues tangling._

_"Aishteru, Daisuke,"_

_"Aishteru, Sat...,"_

(Daisuke!)

Daisuke's eyes flew open and he fell off the bed in surprise, pulling his blankets along with him. His blankets covered his head and he fell backwards from the weight. He groaned and tugged his blankets, muttering incoherent words.

"Dark! What was that for!" Daisuke whined as he finally managed to pull off the blankets.

(Well, I don't want to watch your little romance with Creepy Boy, that's all.) Dark snickered in his head.

"W...w..what! You...you were watching!" Daisuke shouted, his face red.

(Yeah. I couldn't sleep because you were making too much noise.) Dark smirked. His voice rose slightly and he imitated Daisuke's voice. (Oh, Satoshi, harder!) He cackled.

Daisuke turned redder than a tomato. He snatched his comforter and jumped onto his bed, embarrassed. "Sh...shut up!" He stuttered. He glanced at the mirror beside his bed and saw Dark, hands on hips, grinning mischieviously. Daisuke pouted and threw a pillow at the mirror causing it to wobble slightly.

(Hey!) Dark said indignantly, pretending to be angry. Daisuke only grumbled and pulled his blankets over his head trying to hide himself

Dark's hand wrapped around the cool chain that hung about his neck. It was a silver chain with a glass pendant that was shaped into a small pheonix with its wings outstretched.

It was the necklace that he had secretly stolen the previous night. It had magical properties that he had yet to discover but this necklace, he knew, contained magic that he needed right now. He had not sent any notice on this particular necklace because he wanted to keep it secret from Daisuke.

_Daisuke..., _Dark thought, looking at the lump of blankets (Daisuke's under it) on the bed.

When he was watching Daisuke's dream, he felt a pang of jealousy as he watched Daisuke moan out Satoshi's name. He wanted to hear his name being called out, not that bastard's. His hands balled into fists. _Now I'll show him...I'll show him how much he means to me._

Letting the magic envelope him, he reached out his other hand and touched the slick glass, slipping through it. It felt like walking through a waterfall. It knocked the breath out of him and he fell through completely.

He automatically did a flip and landed on his feet, landing softly on the carpet. He sighed and pulled off the necklace, stowing it into his pocket. He fingered his purple hair and stood beside the bed. He smiled and lifted a corner of the blanket, seeing Daisuke's red hair. He leaned over and licked Daisuke's earlobe.

"Wiz, stop it," Daisuke mumbled. He froze and his eyes snapped wide landing on Dark as he ripped off the blankets, tossing it to the side.

"D...Dark! How...how...?" Daisuke's mouth opened in shock.

Dark smirked and moved closer, his hands closing Daisuke's mouth. He then planted both hands beside Daisuke's head.

"Let's just say this is a dream, shall we?" Dark said, his mouth capturing Daisuke's in a kiss.

Dark's tongue pressed hungrily against his lips, trying to pry Daisuke's mouth open forcefully. Daisuke shook his head, trying to push Dark off of him. His mouth covered, he yelped aloud as Dark rubbed the bulge between his legs. Dark quit trying to open his mouth and pulled off his clothes and Daisuke's.

"Dark! What are you doing! Stop it!" He shouted but Dark made another attempt to open his mouth. Since Daisuke was talking, he managed to place his tongue inside his mouth and run his tongue along the roof of Daisuke's mouth. He tangled his tongue with Daisuke's, just the way he liked it.

"Da...," Daisuke tried to say, whimpering. He tried to push Dark away but it was...too good.

_Oh, well...this is just a dream right? _Daisuke thought. But why did he feel guilty?

Dark straddled his waist and rocked his hips, earning a strangled moan from Daisuke. Dark smiled. _Finally, I make you sing._

Dark caressed Daisuke's body as his hips rocked in a steady rhythmn sending Daisuke's head spiraling as Dark teased him constantly. His fingers reached down and grasped Daisuke's erection and began to pump it. Daisuke flung his head back panting as Dark ravished his neck. Dark placed two fingers in Daisuke's mouth and made him suck on it.

Dark spread Daisuke's legs and placed it around his neck. He removed his fingers from Daisuke's mouth placed a finger into the puckered entrance. Daisuke gasped, his back arching.

"It...hurts," he winced.

"Don't worry, the pain will go away after a while," Dark said softly, kissing him on the ear. After Dark prepared him, he entered himself.

Daisuke bit his lower lip and whimpered like a puppy dog. "You're...so...big," he said, closing his eyes. He felt pain erupt as Dark moved himself deeper.

"Relax, it'll only hurt more if you don't."

"Please, Dark...don't move at all," Daisuke pleaded.

Dark, however, ignored his words and pulled himself out. His lust was driving him wild and he entered himself again...and again. Tears began to fall from the corner of Daisuke's eyes as Dark rubbed him raw.

Dark thrusted again and ejaculated inside of Daisuke, his face radiating pleasure. He collapsed onto the bed beside Daisuke. He stayed inside of Daisuke though."Oh god, that felt so good," he breathed. He raised his head and glanced at Daisuke. He gasped as he saw him crying in pain.

"Daisuke, are you alright?"

"No," Daisuke answered. He was in pain. He felt nothing **but **pain. It filled his senses, combed through every muscle in his body.

"Damn...I'm so sorry," Dark said. He really meant it. He didn't know it would hurt so bad...

* * *

Daisuke awoke, covered in sweat. He sat upright and covered his face with his hands. He couldn't believe what he had just dreamt.

_Why would I have a dream about Dark raping me? I'm so glad that that was just a dream._

But he couldn't understand why his ass hurt so much...

* * *

**WhiteWolf92: **Welll...umm...I am so evil to my characters.

**Daisuke: **That hurts...

**Dark: **I'm sorry Daisuke but WW92 made me...

(Daisuke runs away crying and Dark chases him)

**Dark: **I'm sorry!

**WW92: **Okaaaay...

**REVIEWS PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!**


End file.
